


Story Time for the Star Twins

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: AU of Transcendance AU [6]
Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendance Falls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Transcendance AU, dipnip, story telling, yggdrasil herb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since my last phone (surprise surprise) died a few weeks ago and I had NO WARNING WHATSOEVER JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY, I have lost everything of His New Life, so sadly that'll be on hold for a little while, at least until I can pick up where I left off. As of right now, this'll be a group of one shots with connections, as they all take place relatively near each other, in the Pines' first lives. Mizar and Alcor ask a lot of questions, those curious children... half demon... Uhh... The Twin Stars are at least sixteen in these one shots. Always. Unless stated otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time for the Star Twins

An unknown monster is loose in Gravity Falls, and Alcor (Dipper Dipper Dipper Dipper), with no physical form, needs Mabel's body to save the town. 

 

"Mabel, I need your body."

"Uhh, bro, I love you, but--" 

"Ew! No, no, Mabel, I need your—" he paused, sighing, and covering his eyes and (rather easily--why is it so easy) mimicking Bill, "Mabel, I need your m̢̭̪̺̳͕͖̗̠̻̿͐̓̂͒̎̌̒̇͝ȩ̛̼̰͖͚͇͇͈̥̝̽̂̎̓̾͗̽͑͠ă̧̧͙̗̙̟͓̗͇̼̆̾̒͌̊͒̓̾͝ţ̡̛̲̱̬͍̰̭͙̒̈̔̏̂́̉͂͜͠ṣ̢̮͎̼͔͎̮̬̲̄́̐̍̈̇͗͛̓͝a̧̧̜̱͔͈͖̖͓̥͆̃̀̍͆̃̽͋̅͝c̡̧̛̤̯̟̠̰͉̣̽͑͆̍͑̐̌͂͘ͅk̨̛̞͚̪̪̳̣̜̯̹͋̇̈̉͆̃͒͒͝." Dipper coughed, repeatedly, getting the specific demon's voice from his throat. 

"Okay."

"That was really easy."

"Well, you know, you do have my soul and all, already, broski." 

"You know what you have to say, Shooting Star."

"Yeah, yeah. You get my body until that monster that's loose in town is dead or has left town, and I get to call you Dippy-Cat for the rest of the day and you can't object or tell me to stop."

"Ḏ̨̣̫̣͇̳̠̹̬̃̃̃̓̒̊͌̊͌͝ę̛͓͙͍̯̟̬̗̝̀̄̔̽̄̀̅͌̕͜ạ̧̪̦̱͇̗̜̻̋́̈́̈͌̈͆̇̓͠ͅḽ̢͕̺̥͎̲̘̳̆̌͆͐̈́̅́̂̚͜͝?" 

"Deal, of course." 

Dipper grinned, fanged teeth glinting as the twins shook hands, Mabel's glitter covered hand passing some of the simmering substance onto Dipper's. He tugged her hand, pulling her substance from her body. 

"You're all glittery, Mabes."

"When am I not?"

"That's true. Where did you put my caps?"

"Second drawer down and to the right."

"Thanks." The familiar blue and white pine tree cap, forever stained with his human blood, covered Mabel's soon-to-be-much-shorter brown hair. 

A bright pink sweater, etched with the blue words, I am the evil twin, stayed on the possessed body, the blue and green skirt (surprisingly) stayed on as well, but the black flats were replaced by yellow converse and rainbow socks. 

("Might as well make everything match, you're so weird, sis.") 

Mabel laughed quickly grabbing the blue dipper sweater she had made two months ago for their 27th birthday, quickly possessing it (having a Bipper for twelve hours taught her a few things that first summer), and they both ran to the bottom of the stairs. MabAl (as Mabel had chosen to call her twin possessing her body) grabbed the pink and spiky bat that was in the umbrella basket by the front door. 

"See ya Henry be back later!" Mabel's voice, with Dipper's oddly mixed in, brought Henry to look up from his book. 

The door slammed before he could catch sight of Mabel leaving the Stanley Memorial Library of the Supernatural. 

Awesome. 

\--  
Once Mabel returned, the cap was off and her hair was free of the ponytail, and her hands were bloody. The bat fell back into place, and Dipper caught his twin as she passed out, twisting his way into corporeality. "Henry, hey!" 

"Hey, Dipper. Is Mabel--"

"Really tired, huge monster took a lot out of her." Dipper lifted Mabel, quickly bringing her upstairs and onto her bed. 

"Thanks, Dippy Cat."

"Of course, Shooting Star." 

"I don't like that name."

"It's your symbol for me. Calm your butt." Mabel smiled tiredly, closing her eyes again. 

"Goodnight, Mabes."


End file.
